


Day 6: Snacktime

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Mandoctober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Keldabe Kiss, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: One sunny afternoon, you end up having snack time with the Mandalorian and the child in a flower meadow.----This was written by me for the Mandoctober prompt snacktime! The Mandoctober prompts were done by @leo-moon on tumblr.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mandoctober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043781
Kudos: 51





	Day 6: Snacktime

Trills of giggles and laughter could be heard from where the child and the Mandalorian who currently played among the flowers. The sunlight had glinted off his beskar armor, sending a blinding light across the field to where you sat, grabbing your attention from the snacks you took out from the hand woven basket for the moment.

The sight of the father and son together brought a smile to your face in an instant, a feeling of happiness bubbling in your heart from the sweetness of the interaction taking place. The child had been running away from the larger man as fast as his tiny feet could carry him. Din in return had chased after the little one, scooping him up at times into the air, before releasing the child again to let him run off once more. This game of there’s bringing fits of laughter from both of them—filling the empty meadow with a cheerful glow. 

Humming to yourself, you switched your attention once more to the task at hand, and went back to finish laying out the food from the basket. After placing the final snacks out, you stood to dust your clothes off before calling out to the pair still in the field. The Mandalorian had looked over in your direction at hearing your voice, giving a small nod, before he had quickly scooped up the small child again and brought him over to join you for some afternoon snacks. 

Seeing him approach, you had sat again, smoothing out a place for Din and the child to join you on the blanket. The two had done so happily, the child running over to sit next to you after being set back down by the Mandalorian.

Dashing over to you and the snacks, his little hands waved in excitement at seeing the food—that he had watched you prepare earlier—finally laid out for him to eat. He loved to watch you prep food and would even attempt to nab himself a bite as you were cooking, but you had become pretty good at halting his food thieving by this point. Still, seeing the child so happy to be enjoying your food had made you feel more joy than imaginable. 

The child had dug in almost instantly, plopping a piece into his mouth, with a content sigh leaving the little creature as he did. A chuckle left you and the Mandalorian at seeing the child enjoying the food, and soon you too began to join the little one in feasting on the snacks laid out before you all. 

Din had hummed as he watched over the two of you eat, a fondness in his tone as he spoke, “This is nice.”

“It is…” You replied, your voice trailing off in between bites, before another thought popped into your mind, “Oh right! When we get back there’s some for you too.” 

“You made me some?”

“Of course I did Din,” You said, a soft smile crossing your features, “I left it in the conservator back on the ship for when we get back. I know that you don’t eat with us, so I thought you could at least eat it when we return.”

“Cyar'ika…thank you.” He said, as his hand had moved to hold onto your free one now, his fingers interlocking with yours, “You’re always thinking of me.” 

Another smile graced your lips at his words and you leaned towards him to tap your forehead against his own. It was meant to be a small and quick gesture, but before you could pull back completely, his other hand had found itself cradling the back of your neck and holding you in place to prolong the contact.

A wave of heat had instantly washed over your skin at feeling him more firmly against you, causing your heart to begin thundering loudly in your chest. For a long moment the two of you sat like that with your heads pressed together, allowing for your presences to warm each other in the afternoon sunlight. Never in your days did you think that a simple head tap could hold so much meaning and emotions, but being with the Mandalorian had proved that even the smallest of gestures could be the most loving. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” He had suddenly whispered, the words barely sounding out through his modulator as he spoke to you. 

“I love you too Din.”

Pulling back you smiled fondly at the man you loved, pressing a chaste kiss to the cheek of his helmet, before leaning against his side with your head resting against his shoulder. On reflex his own head had rested on top of yours and his free arm found itself holding onto your hip, allowing you to rest more comfortably against him while you finished your food. 

The three of you would spend a little more time sitting among the flower field, enjoying the snacks you had prepared while letting the sun warm you all. The Mandalorian and you would continue to sit nuzzled up with each other, watching as the child went about playing in between eating. Both of you feeling content in the moment of happiness shared—making snack time one of your most cherished times together as a family.


End file.
